<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Rebuild a Star by AzureSummoner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387011">To Rebuild a Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSummoner/pseuds/AzureSummoner'>AzureSummoner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Darkfic, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Noncon Warning for Tempering, Oviposition, Predator/Prey, Sexual Coercion, Tempering (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSummoner/pseuds/AzureSummoner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Hydaelyn never exists.  After great sacrifices are made to summon Zodiark, the Convocation begins efforts to restore their Star and one day resurrect the fallen.  To this end they need the Fourteenth, the member associated with prosperity and fertility, but she has defected and gone missing.  Emet-Selch is tasked with finding and returning his wife, Persephone, to lead a re-population strategy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sowing the Seeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Emet-Selch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words ring coldly off of the marbled walls in the highest level of the Capitol building.  Hades knows not why he has been summoned, but here he stands in the anterior chamber of Zodiark’s makeshift palace.  And before him, fashioned in robes of white and gold, stands his lord’s Emissary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elidibus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Emissary smiles, but Hades knows that it doesn’t reach the eyes behind the mask.  Not since the summoning.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why have you called for me?  The Convocation is to convene in an hour’s time and I have preparations to complete.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light glints off the hard metal at Hades’ fingertips as he waves his hands in his frustration.  No longer do the members of the Convocation wear the plain black robes of Amaurot’s citizenry. Zodiark has set them apart.  Dressed them to His tastes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worry not, Emet-Selch.  I daresay this shall be much welcomed news.  Come, let us talk.” Elidibus gestures to the expanse of the hall before them and takes a step past the Architect, his heels clicking soundly against the tiled floor.  The man in black flexes his fingers impatiently but falls into line beside the Emissary, the clack to answer Elidibus's click echoing through the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How fare you these days?" the shorter man asks, and Hades grimaces at the sudden bitterness in his mouth.  Images of his personal apartments come to mind. Once brimming with warmth and flowers and laughter, now cold and barren and silent.  Hades tightens his hands into fists but continues to walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're concerned about my capacity to serve my oath of office, I--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I'm asking," clips the Emissary.  He stops and turns to face Hades directly. "I am inquiring of your personal welfare."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.  Hades doesn't want to have this conversation.  Not with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  There's no telling if this is the Elidibus he knew.  His aether has changed color, the personality is all wrong.  Is it even the same man, or someone entirely different? There's no way to tell, but all the same it's not the man that Hades had grown to trust.  He doesn't deserve--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well, Emet-Selch.  I'll be curt." The Emissary straightens up and cradles one arm in the other across his chest, unseen eyes boring through the man in black.  "Today's meeting is to discuss preliminary strategies for handling the livestock, is it not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is.  The new life forms birthed prior to Zodiark's summoning.  Before so many sacrificed themselves for the sake of the Star.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You, as head of the Convocation, well know that it is," Hades assents, crossing his arms in irritation.  Those awkward masses of aether have become precious commodities as of late. If the Convocation's theorizing is sound, their collective energies will serve as the catalyst needed for Zodiark to restore their fallen brethren to life.  There were some who disagreed with the notion, but the Lord and his devout followers saw that they were… dealt with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tis a long road ahead, and any missteps could cost us greatly.  For these lives to reach their peak potential before the sacrifice will require careful management."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am well aware, Elidibus.  Get to the point."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Emissary clucks his tongue and tilts his head, but acquiesces.  "Your wife."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turns Hades's blood to ice water.  No one has </span>
  <em>
    <span>dared</span>
  </em>
  <span> to mention Persephone since she left.  Before he can catch himself he's baring teeth and twisting his claws into Elidibus's collar to haul him onto his toes and--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bring her home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That gives Hades pause, but his grip remains.  "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Emissary calmly extracts himself from the Architect's snare and smooths out his robes, choosing to ignore his colleague's blasphemous actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Fourteenth </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the seat associated with prosperity and agriculture.  And it's well known that your wife's affinity for </span>
  <em>
    <span>fertility </span>
  </em>
  <span>is unlike any Amaurot has seen before.  We will have a great need for her expertise in the times to come."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades feels his chest constrict.  His mouth runs dry. Since Persephone defected from the Convocation he has wanted nothing more than to give chase, to hunt her down and return her to his side.  Duty has commanded that he remain at Zodiark's beck and call. He cannot simply walk away from the Convocation in the midst of a crisis. But what Elidibus is saying--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lord Zodiark has a personal missive for you, Emet-Selch."  The Emissary looks so smug and Hades wants to punch the expression off of his face, but the next words spoken fix him in place.  "Find the Fourteenth and bring her home. When she is returned, Lord Zodiark would have her lead the citizenry by example. Our numbers have been severely diminished, and having new lives to foster would go a long way to comfort those left behind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zodiark </span>
  <em>
    <span>commands</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to…"  Hades can't quite find the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Emet-Selch.  Go forth. Lay with your wife and multiply, and may we all be blessed with good fortune and plenty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever Elidibus says after that goes unheard.  It's as if someone has stuffed cotton into Hades's ears given the way that all sound has gone muffled as he rushes for the Capitol's exit.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are a writer and/or enjoy FFXIV fics, come join a very friendly and enabling group: https://discord.gg/ftFnYbe</p><p>Find me on Twitter: @AzureSummoner</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hades gives chase.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note!!  Hades intentions may be seen as dubcon/noncon depending on your viewpoint.  I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable so please mind the tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without friends or family the world is a cold and lonely place.  Persephone peers into the faces she sees but they are too frightened to look back.  They speak in hushed voices and hurry along, not strolling at their leisure as they might have done before--</p><p> </p><p>She squeezes her sapphire eyes shut and wills the tears away.  Not here, not where someone might see. Disguised in a citizen's white mask no one would suspect that she is the defected Fourteenth member of the Convocation.  This place isn't even Amaurot, but rather one of the smaller outlying cities. Still, there is no need to draw attention to herself. She knows that <em> they </em> are searching for her.  After the summoning, something within the Convocation members <em> changed </em> .  Zodiark did <em> something </em> to them.  As much as it broke her heart, Persephone was left with no choice but to flee.  But even if she can hide from the Convocation, she knows that Hades will never stop looking. </p><p> </p><p>He'd always said that her soul was unique.  No one else on the Star possessed a soul colored such a shade of blue.  Hades could find her anywhere she went, and without certain precautions he would have easily tracked her down by now.  The elixir tucked securely against her breast is an odd concoction that disguises her most vital force, turning its color a pale gold.  The taste is like acid on her tongue and it sickens her stomach, but it's a small price to pay for the benefit.  </p><p> </p><p>There is another element that endangers Persephone -- her soulbond with Hades.  Persephone can only mitigate this so far. Having fled Amaurot she has put distance between them.  When wandering the outer cities she sticks close to others, hoping that the presence of their aether might dilute the light of her own.  And when there is no purpose for being among the public she hides in the forests. Zodiark quelled most of the beasts born from the population's fears, but it is no less dangerous for the inexperienced wanderer.  There are still creatures that roam freely, living plants that might sample human flesh. Certain berries are poison if one doesn't know to avoid them. </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Persephone is in her element.  She has always had a strange affinity for vegetation, it's a large part of why she was scouted for the Fourteenth seat.  The foliage bends to allow her passage as she makes her way back to the den. Little more than a shallow cave she discovered deep in the woods, it has served as shelter while she ekes out her path.  Where she plots and plans and prays that she might find some way to save the others. It is where she will allow herself to rest her head and sob out her woes as she has ever since leaving home. For the friends and family she has lost, and Hythlodaeus in particular.  When he broke the news that he had volunteered for the first sacrifice neither she nor Hades could be placated. But while Hades finally hid himself behind the mask of Emet-Selch, to serve the people and do what was in their best interests, Persephone had walked away. </p><p> </p><p>She can still hear Hades's desperate pleading as she turned her back on him.  Forced to play his part among the Convocation he had been unable to give chase.  He had no idea he would return home to an empty apartment after that. Well now, Persephone has already broken her promise to herself.  Tears blur her vision before she's sheltered in place, but it's <em> Hades </em> .  Her husband, her soulmate, her greatest love.  Of all the tears that she has spent, she weeps for him most of all.  To be parted like this is agony. Some nights she even considers giving up her plight, or wishes that he <em> would </em> come for her already.  Especially on a night like this. </p><p> </p><p>As Persephone sets foot in the den she waves a hand, bringing down a curtain of woven vines across the entrance.  Her body aches, but it's not from the wretched potion. A slender hand smooths over the flat of her stomach. Nestled in her womb she can feel the clutch of eggs that have formed.  It's a miracle that she's been able to suppress her urges this long, and a terrible risk she takes by wandering in the presence of men while in such a state. Persephone's peers had jokingly called her the 'goddess of fertility', given her green thumb and affinity for nurturing life and growth.  If only they'd known, she thinks grimly. </p><p> </p><p>Every Spring her body enters its mating cycle.  It starts with the deposits of aether that solidify into eggs.  Then the hormones begin, clouding her mind. Pressing her to mate.  To conceive. Of course, Amaurotines did not freely reproduce, giving consideration to population control.  There were remedies that one could take to stave off fertilization, though the only way to quiet the body's needs was to… well.  With Hades it had been easy. Now that she is isolated and alone, Persephone is wracked with worry. She doesn't have the remedy that she needs, and being near men only drives her natural urges.  She'll need to stay away from the cities until the cycle resolves. Eventually the eggs will return to aether and the heat will pass, and she'll be safe again until next Spring.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to do any more for the evening she nestles into her meager sleeping mat and tries to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>-----------------</p><p> </p><p>The wind is stagnant when she awakens.  It's the first sign that something is off.  Persephone rises from the small sleeping mat and moves to the front of the den, sweeping the curtain of vines aside.  </p><p> </p><p>She takes a few tentative steps out of the den and strains to hear.  To feel. To think. Persephone has been drilling for this moment in her mind ever since she took shelter in the forest.  If someone has found her, the first action is to lure them away from the den. Take them further into the thick of trees and foliage where they might become disoriented.  Observe them, but what will she do then? If they mean to harm her she'll be forced to fight. Persephone has engaged in mock battles as a member of the Convocation, proven that she can be a protector when called on.  But what if it's Igeyorhm? Or Mitron, or…</p><p> </p><p>The snap of twigs in the distance makes her heart rise into her throat.  Swallowing thickly the blood continues to pound in Persephone's ears as she twines her aether into the surrounding vegetation.  It's too risky to reach out directly. She feels through the plants, extends her consciousness through the network of branches and vines as she seeks out the intruder.  Brushing along the forest floor, and then… something brushes back.</p><p> </p><p>Persephone pulls herself back so fast that it leaves her stunned.  <em> She's been found </em> .  It's no longer a question of <em> when </em> , but <em> who </em>.  Long hair trails behind her as she darts further into the dense greenery, her steps light and nimble and so careful to avoid anything that might crunch or snap.  When she hits the next clearing she shelters among a thicket and pauses to listen.  </p><p> </p><p>"...seph…"</p><p> </p><p>Her empty inner walls clench down on nothing even as her blood freezes.  It's <em> Hades </em>.  Persephone is forced to clamp her hands over her mouth as she nearly calls back to him out of instinct.  Oh! Hades has come for her at last, sending an excited shiver down her spine while her stomach seizes in terror.</p><p> </p><p>"...<em> Per~se~pho~ne…" </em></p><p> </p><p>It's only been a few weeks but it feels like forever since she's known his embrace.  His long limbs and large hands wrapped around her body, holding her in place against his eager thrusting while his soul washes over her, all brilliant violet and pomegranate.  A trace of rich amber carries on the faint breeze and Persephone's traitorous body <em> yearns </em> -- for the warmth of his touch, his soft lips, his hardened cock.  </p><p> </p><p>She can't face him.  If Hades gets too close she's going to lose, and it has nothing to do with him being one of the most powerful sorcerers that the Star has ever known.  He is first and foremost her <em> husband </em>, and she has missed him terribly. </p><p> </p><p>Persephone extends her aether once more, but this time it is to shield and distract.  Spreading traces of herself through the plant life <em> should </em> do something to mask her presence.  By signaling herself in every direction she hopes to confuse her lover, otherwise their soul bond would lead him straight to her.  The color of her essence, temporarily dyed gold, spreads from leaf to leaf. Soon the vegetation is blanketed in her color. Now it's safe to move, so Persephone quickly scurries from her hiding place to find the next.</p><p> </p><p>As she moves she <em> looks </em> through the eyes of the trees and catches a glimpse at his silhouette.  The snowy hair that stirs slightly with his steps, the sharp cut of his shoulders.  Looking is dangerous, Persephone decides. She pauses and glances aside to choose her path.  Left or right? Fingers ghost along her back, but when she spins around there's no one there. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you hiding, Seph?  Why won't you come to me?"</p><p> </p><p>Hades's voice is light on the wind, and it's hard to tell exactly where it's coming from.  Left it is.  </p><p> </p><p>Persephone is already distracted and she knows it.  The branches don't part as they should, instead twigs snag her hair and tear at her robes.  Her mask has fallen off somewhere but that's the least of her worries. The growing ache between her thighs is of much greater concern.  If she lets her hormones get the better of her then she's done for.</p><p> </p><p>Something lay on the ground ahead, black leather and glinting metal.  Against her better judgment Persephone stops to inspect. They're robes.  Not like any she's seen before, but that <em> scent </em> --it's undeniably <em> Hades </em> .  Her fingers tremble where she clutches the cloth as she buries her face into the material, <em> Persephone, you foolish woman </em>!  Honey and musk and resin tickle her nose and throat as she inhales the comforting fragrance.  It breeds warmth and butterflies in her chest and her head is spinning, oh stars above this was a trap!</p><p> </p><p>Hades stands before her, tall and slender and beautiful.  His angular cheeks are flushed from the chase and his golden eyes gleam with desire.  The white button down is surprisingly unstained by the greenery, prim and pressed as if it were a day in the office, but <em> unlike </em> at work the fabric hangs open to offer a mouth watering view of Hades's leanly muscled chest.  Persephone tries to swallow but her mouth is so dry as her eyes slide down to the form-fitting leather pants that ride low on his hips.  The creases in the fabric lead right to his center, where the swell of his cock leaves no doubts about his intentions.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my love, this is no place for you," he soothes, spreading his arms open toward her.  Persephone shakily climbs to her feet and stares wide-eyed, fighting with every fiber of her remaining awareness to <em> not </em> run to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha--Hades…" she croaks, finding her voice.  "Don't… don't come near me."</p><p> </p><p>Hurt and confusion flash through his eyes, but it's gone in an instant.  "My dear, <em> you </em> are going to come to <em> me </em>."  He beckons for Persephone to approach, and in spite of herself she takes a step forward.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, just like that," Hades coaxes.  He watches the robes slip from Persephone's hands to flutter to the forest floor, forgotten as her azure eyes fixate on him, trance-like.  "My sweet girl, it's the first week of Spring. You've been hiding out here so cold and alone…"</p><p> </p><p>The low timbre of Hades's voice sends shivers along Persephone's spine.  She sways heavily from foot to foot with each agonizingly slow step, her last good senses fading quickly under her natural instincts.  <em> Open yourself to him.  Take his seed. Breed. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Good, love.  Come here. Let me take care of <em> all </em> of your needs," Hades speaks, his fingertips brushing over the light material of her sleeves.  She's put up less of a fuss than he expected, but then she's always been so good for him. He'll spirit her home and see that she doesn't leave his bed for a week, and then--</p><p> </p><p>Persephone snaps out of her daze and steps quickly backwards as vines crack at Hades's feet.  They dive from all directions to entangle and snare and capture, but the moment they touch the man his form dissolves into dark aether.</p><p> </p><p>"Stars above…" Persephone whispers as laughter, low and menacing, fills the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be upset," Hades's voice rings through the trees.  When Persephone turns she finds him pushing off of a thick trunk.  "Come home, Seph. I have been terribly lonely without you."</p><p> </p><p>That hurts to hear.  It feels as if someone has gripped her heart and is squeezing tight.  "Hades, I've missed you too…" she admits, wavering. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you in pain, darling?"  He doesn't need to ask. He already knows how her cycle affects her, but he'll hear it from Persephone's lips anyway. </p><p> </p><p>"I… It's hard to do this alone," she mumbles.  "I need… Need someone to…"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah ah," Hades corrects her.  "Not <em> someone </em> .  You need <em> me </em> to take care of you, isn't that right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmngh, yes…" she relents.  The way that Persephone presses her thighs together is obvious, even below her robes.  Hades can practically feel the heat radiating off of her skin as she wanders nearer. "I need you inside me… take away these urges."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my dear," he coos.  "Not this time." The horror that crosses Persephone's face is almost comical.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you won't--??"</p><p> </p><p>"Shush, I won't deny you.  But listen, love." Her fingertips brush against his, their fingers intertwining as Hades lures her closer.  "We have lost so much, and we have suffered terribly. I need you home, with me. I--<em> we </em> need…"</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't miss the hitch in Persephone's breath as his free hand brushes along the flat of her stomach.  </p><p> </p><p>"H--Hades, we can't--"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Yes </em> , we can," he answers quietly, lifting his hand to stroke the soft curve of her jaw.  "We have paid greatly. We are <em> owed </em> this much."</p><p> </p><p>"But… we're not the only ones who are suffering," Persephone warbles sadly.  "Wouldn't it be selfish to--"</p><p> </p><p>"Then let us <em> be </em> selfish for once."  Hades's voice remains soft and reassuring, but the look in his eyes couldn't be more serious.</p><p> </p><p>"How long have you wanted this, Seph?  To have a tiny babe nestled at your breast?  And it would be <em> ours </em>," he continues, combing his fingers through her hair.  "Together we can create new life and make something from this tragedy.  You will make such a sweet mother, and I will love and protect you and our child."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Hades," she whimpers, clutching at her stomach.  "It won't be… it won't be just one."  </p><p> </p><p>Genuine shock reads across his face at this revelation, but just as Persephone is ready to give in, she leans into his body that bursts into aether and leaves her stumbling for balance.  </p><p> </p><p>"Another trick…" she mutters.  It's just enough to bring back her clarity, but Hades… wherever he is, he's surely realized his mistake.  He should have taken her while he had the chance. </p><p> </p><p>Persephone takes off again before he recovers his wits.  She's not sure where he is but she knows it won't be far behind.  As she flees through the brush, hopping over fallen limbs, darting under low branches, tearing her sleeves on grasping thorns, she seals off the path behind her.  The foliage twists at her command, twining itself together to form an impassible barrier. No, not impassible. Hades will cut through it, but it <em> will </em> slow him down.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Persephone </em>!"</p><p> </p><p>He's angry.  Desperate.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't do this!" he yells.  She doesn't know how much distance she's put between them but it's not enough, the heavy snapping of branches not far behind.  How long does the forest go on? Even she hasn't wandered this deep before.</p><p> </p><p>"Seph!!  Don't leave me!" Hades cries.  The noise scares off the few birds found nestling in the treetops, their angry <em> ca-caws </em> filling the air as they take flight.  There's something, like… Persephone can only imagine a sword or a scythe, parting the foliage with ease.  If Hades has resorted to using his magic -- and she <em> knows </em> that he has -- then she has lost.  Unless…</p><p> </p><p>She has one last shot.  Finding an inlet in an outcropping of rock, Persephone seizes on an idea and throws herself flat against the jagged surface with a grunt.  If this fails then she is resolved to surrender, but for Hyth and everyone else who died and didn't get their happy ending, she's determined to at least try.  She closes her eyes and concentrates with all of her being, focusing on the air around her. Aether bends to her will and cocoons her body before solidifying into a barrier of quartz, disguised to match the rocky wall.  Hades is gifted with an uncanny sight for souls. If she can bend the light and mask her presence then she might just stand a chance. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Persephone!!" </em>   There's no doubt that the Hades she sees stumble into the clearing is the real one.  He is scratched and bleeding and even from here she can see the dark circles beneath his eyes.  He looks so desperate and <em> tired </em> compared to the illusions he showed her.  " <em> Seph!!!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Silence.  Hades runs his hands across his chest and up into his silvery hair, grabbing at fistfuls in his frustration as he falls to his knees.  Persephone bites the inside of her cheek to keep from calling out as he throws his head back and wails his anguish. Coppery blood coats her tongue. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't do this without you!" he cries, and she squeezes her eyes shut as hard as she can.  "God please, don't leave me! Don't leave me alone, Seph!!"</p><p> </p><p>It takes both of Persephone's hands clamped over her mouth to hold back her muffled sobs, but it does nothing to stem the tears that flow down her face.  <em> This is for Hades too </em> , she tells herself.  She lacks his sight but she can still tell that <em> something </em> is off in her beloved.  And who is this 'God' he pleads to?  It could only be Zodiark. The will of the Star made manifest.  As long as Persephone can hide herself and survive there's hope to undo whatever Zodiark has done.</p><p> </p><p>The thought does nothing to comfort her as she hears Hades's cries.  How lonely he is without her. How he shall die of heartbreak if she won't return.  Each declaration is like the twist of a knife in her heart, and soon she has covered her ears in a poor attempt to block out his voice. </p><p> </p><p>After some time there are simply no more tears to shed.  When Persephone opens her eyes she finds that Hades is gone.  It could be another trick -- but she reaches out, hesitantly. There's nothing.  </p><p> </p><p>It takes more time before Persephone psyches herself up to leave the safety of her quartz prison.  One hesitant step, then another. Unconvinced, she takes the great risk of reaching out through her soulbond.  If Hades should still be near-- </p><p> </p><p>But again, nothing.  She is once more well and truly alone, and the thought devastates her.  Somewhere above the birds have resumed their gentle whistling, and a soft breeze stirs the hairs around Persephone's face.  Although her tears have dried up her body is wracked with a great trembling in her grief. She knows not how anyone can be strong enough to carry a heavy burden alone, but she has no other choice than to try.</p><p> </p><p>Gradually her shaking subsides and she wipes her sleeves over her face.  She is tired and she aches and isn't quite sure of where she is, but she has survived perhaps the greatest test of her wits that she could face.  If she can focus on the plan, to remain hidden until her calling abates, then she can resume her search for answers. If she's going to save anyone then she must do this.</p><p> </p><p>Persephone inhales deeply, filling her lungs with the cool, sweet air of the forest.  Fresh and clean with a hint of rich amber--! Before she can react, strong arms circle around her waist and lock her in place against the man at her back.  She can almost see the smug grin on his face as he leans down to murmur in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Got you." </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are a writer and/or enjoy FFXIV fics, come join a very friendly and enabling group: https://discord.gg/ftFnYbe</p><p>Find me on Twitter: @AzureSummoner</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fear gives way to desire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updating the tags.  With Persephone basically in heat and Tempered!Hades pursuing her I see how this moves into dubious consent or maybe non-con territory.  If this upsets you please avoid this chapter.  If you feel I need to modify the tags please let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gentle wind stirs the trees above and unseen birds yet sing, but time itself has come to a standstill as Persephone is snared in Hades's embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she should know fear.  The man who she trusts the most in all of the world, who she has chosen to bond with for all of her existence, has pursued her like prey.  Her mind races with possibilities. Why has he not come before now? What's changed? And all the same he is still her husband. Conflicting emotions and physical desire roil within as the fog of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> takes over, and...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breathing comes ragged with tension while his flows warm and steady against her neck.  As he nuzzles her the tip of his nose brushes against her cheek, wisps of silvery hair tickling her shoulder.  Ambrosial resin and earth light a fire within her that travels straight to her center. She has missed this scent that would cling to her skin after rolling out of bed in the mornings.  It has long since worn away after fleeing from Amaurot, but now that Hades is here Persephone means to douse herself in it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a stuttering breath she twists violently in his hold until her arms are locked around his neck, and crushes her mouth to his.  If he means to have her then she intends to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> in return.  This body, this scent, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- all belong to her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should be terrified," she rasps against his lips.  He would speak but Persephone is on him again, thrusting her tongue into Hades's mouth to silence him.  She traces the tip along the back of his teeth while sliding a thigh up to hook around his waist. He accepts the invitation to press against her core, letting his hardened flesh speak to his desire.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're more feral than usual this year," Hades hisses when he breaks for air.  Persephone's fingers twist into his hair to pull him in again, while he grabs her thigh to hold her in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunted</span>
  </em>
  <span> me down," she snarls back, diving to nip at his throat.  He tastes of salt and sweat and blood, from where the forest's thorny fingers have scratched his exposed skin.  "You're not some </span>
  <em>
    <span>apex predator</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hades.  You're my </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>, damn you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what would you have me do?" he growls, gripping her by the bottom to grind her against him.  Persephone's moans are low and sultry in his ears, as if he needed the reminder of how tight those leather pants are.  "Should I have sat idle at the Capitol while some </span>
  <em>
    <span>beast</span>
  </em>
  <span> tore my wife apart in the wilds?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've had </span>
  <em>
    <span>three weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"  Buttons scatter to places unknown as Persephone rips Hades's shirt open, giving her free access to the expanse of his chest.  She can't dip her head low enough the way they're pressed together, so she settles for tweaking his pale nipple between her fingers.  The guttural noise torn from her lover's throat is </span>
  <em>
    <span>delightful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should have come for you sooner."  The words are spoken quietly but the lament is clear.  "I tried… but they wouldn't let… </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn't…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's unable to complete the sentence, as if he's forgotten how to speak.  Persephone doesn't fully understand, but she's able to piece together enough.  Hades would have come for her straight away unless something had prevented him from doing so.  There's no question of who, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, has stood between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Must I tell your god, then?  You were mine </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hades."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> yours, as much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are still </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he cries.  His fingers are clawing at her robes now, desperate to settle the imbalance of power between them.  The woman is all too glad to let him. Though constructed of a lighter fabric for the warming weather they are much too hot under the circumstances.  Hades pulls them over her head and tosses the garment aside, grabbing for the flimsy sheath dress underneath. This, at least, gives easily with a satisfying tear of fabric, leaving the woman bared save for her smallclothes.  At the sight of her naked curves he's quick to reach, but Persephone pushes him aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not yet," she says sternly, but his goddess is merciful.  Her slender fingers are already at the corded opening of his pants, making easy work of the bindings.  Hades is thankful that she's sparing him the humiliation of struggling out of the confining leather.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Persephone's hands are at his waist to slide the material down his hips, freeing his stiff arousal as she kneels before him.  His breaths grow short and heavy with anticipation.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want to breed me with this, Hades?"  Her voice is soft and titillating, eyes dark with </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she wraps her fingers around him.  Strokes him slowly. It takes all of his willpower not to thrust into her grip after weeks without knowing her touch.  And by God, her breath teases his skin in soft puffs as her mouth hovers over him, but she doesn't take him in. Instead she nuzzles at his cock, lets his hardness rub against the apples of her rosy cheeks.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I swear you beco--</span>
  <em>
    <span>mngh</span>
  </em>
  <span>…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't catch that," Persephone sighs, placing another generous kiss at his base.  Her hand slides further down to cup his sack, lifting the flesh in her palm as if to evaluate the size and the weight.  "Is this for me, dearest? Are you going to plant your seed in me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where do you hi-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ahh</span>
  </em>
  <span>…"  She's tormenting him with quick flicks of her tongue.  "Hide this side of yourself… during the rest </span>
  <em>
    <span>ghh</span>
  </em>
  <span>… of the year?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hades</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  You know that Spring is special."  The minx lazily draws the flat of her tongue across his tip, leaving him dripping with her saliva.  Persephone wets her fingers and pumps him, up and down, blowing cool breath along his length. "The days grow </span>
  <em>
    <span>longer</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the soil becomes </span>
  <em>
    <span>fertile</span>
  </em>
  <span>…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm going to--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, love?  Take me to the ground?"  She grips him just a bit tighter.  "Find a fallen log to bend me over?  Or--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades starts, but curses as his damned </span>
  <em>
    <span>pants</span>
  </em>
  <span> restrict him from getting too far.  Persephone is beginning to drive him </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild</span>
  </em>
  <span> between her languid touch and her scent.  Flowers and rain fill his lungs like an aphrodisiac, pushing his craving for her ever higher.  He raises his hand to--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait," she beckons with a sultry smile.  "Leave the shirt on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a snap Hades's lower garments fade to aether and he's immediately on her, but even in his hazy frame of mind he can't bring himself to throw her on the ground.  That doesn't stop Persephone. She rolls him over onto her discarded robes until he's flat on his back and she's straddling his hips, his hardened length digging into her stomach.  She looks absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>triumphant</span>
  </em>
  <span> above him, umber hair glowing with heavenly radiance in the brilliant sunlight.  Her sapphire eyes are ablaze with desire, and there's no question of what she means to do as she crawls into place over top of him.  She slips her smallclothes down her thighs before kicking them away, and lowers her head to whisper in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spring is for </span>
  <em>
    <span>mating</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hades."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bucks his hips in a reflexive upward thrust but only succeeds in sliding his prick through her slickened folds.  Persephone is already so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span> with desire and it leaves Hades groaning in frustration, and she has the nerve to </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggle</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not that easy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ha~des</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  Not when I'm on top, hmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slight stutter in her breath is telling.  She's not as unaffected as she would have him believe.  With a snarl Hades crosses his long arms over her back and pulls her down against him, reveling in the press of her breasts against his chest as he captures her mouth to cease her wicked taunting.  She allows him this much, for now at least, letting him roam. Letting him pretend that he's stolen back some control, as she moves her hips to drag her slippery slit along his length. She won't give him the angle that he needs to thrust </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it drives him mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Hades," she murmurs against him, "don't you want to be a daddy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades can do little but rumble his displeasure in a long, aggravated groan.  If he reaches for her hips Persephone grapples his wrists. If he thinks about flipping her over she teases his tip against her entrance, only to deny him at the upward motion of his hips.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>torment</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?" he huffs, frowning.  "I thought you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate</span>
  </em>
  <span> for relief."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Talk to me," she beckons, trailing her lips along his jaw.  "Why do you want this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do I want…"  Persephone changes her focus to his neck, sucking with intent to mark as Hades appears to struggle with something.  Zodiark may have endorsed his leave, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn it all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hades has wanted this for so long.  "To know my wife in the most intimate way possible?  To join our souls in the truest sense? To watch you grow round with our child, knowing that you want to create a new life with me?  I--</span>
  <em>
    <span>ahh...</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts as Persephone reaches back to take him in hand, at last guiding him into her velvety heat.  It has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>too long</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even if it's only been a few weeks.  Her muted whines as she adjusts to being filled after this absence cause Hades to involuntarily arch his back.  Persephone moves above him, slowly at first, but then as a woman desperate to scratch a deep-seated itch, a need which Hades is all too glad to oblige. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhn</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" comes her breathy cries, her breasts swaying temptingly in Hades's face as she bounces on his hips.  "I want… Hades, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want</span>
  </em>
  <span>--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No more talking," he mutters.  Persephone's babbling is silenced as Hades snares her into a bruising kiss.  He holds her down while pushing back against her clumsy movements, their coupling lacking the familiarity he's used to.  This is almost frenzied, with Persephone's urgent </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take his seed.  She's squirming to match his rhythm but the closer she gets, the more she's willing to let him take the lead, her thoughts becoming less coherent and lending to her baser instincts.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" she whimpers against him, "need you to… Hades </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to hold out but it's useless, his wife's pleading finally pushing him to breaking.  With every shudder in his release he pulses more of his life-giving essence and aether into her.  The feeling of Hades coming beneath her and the flood of his warmth within are enough to bring Persephone to her own climax.  She breaks free of his embrace as she rides out her high, slender fingers tangling through her long hair in need to cling to something.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually she collapses to rest against Hades's chest, the exhaustion of the chase and their reunion catching up to her.  Hades wraps his arms around Persephone and holds her close, content to let her rest while remaining deep inside of her. To give his seed time to take root.  She seems to have dozed off, so Hades whiles away the minutes by picking stray leaves from her hair. He could take her now and return home before she's alert enough to protest, but the idea doesn't sit right with him.  He'd rather have this moment alone with her, nothing but the two of them and the tranquility of the forest. No Convocation, no Zodiark. No Terminus. For this short while he can pretend that the world outside hasn't changed, that they live by their own accord.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades's eyes burn and grow wet.  It's not enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point Persephone stirs, and there comes the disentangling of bodies that stopped being awkward long ago.  They've been too close for too long to be anything but comfortable in one another's presence like this. There are gentle kisses and murmured words as they search for discarded clothes and put one another back together, but when this has passed they're left to confront the reality that has led them to this point in time, tension once more settling between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling her dusty robes up around herself, Persephone fixes Hades with a sobering look as she asks, "what happens now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo there will be two endings to this, neither one especially good.  I am writing a fluff piece on the side for happy babies, because I am really a sap at heart...<br/>D:</p><p>If you are a writer and/or enjoy FFXIV fics, come join a very friendly and enabling group: https://discord.gg/ftFnYbe</p><p>Find me on Twitter: @AzureSummoner</p><p>Thank you for supporting me, even when I write something like this... (blobfearsweat emoji)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. By the Will of the Star (Ending A)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zodiark wants, and Zodiark takes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**WARNING** Heavy noncon themes in this chapter, due to tempering.</p><p>It's not a happy ending.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>What happens now?</em>
</p><p>It's a loaded question.  If only things were different; if only the angel on Hades’ shoulder were still alive, he might have had the courage to make the right choice.  But Hythlodaeus is dead.  He, and so many others.  This is their new reality.</p><p>Existence has been turned on its head.  It’s been a few short weeks, but already the halcyon days filled with warmth, love, and laughter feel like a distant dream.  An idyllic eternity once promised to them has been cruelly snatched away.  So many lives ended in pain and fear.  Those left behind are made to suffer worse.</p><p>Emet-Selch, <em>Hades</em>, knows all too well about such suffering.  He has watched the Star reel from losses to starfall and beast.  He has looked deep into the faces of survivors, only to watch them devastated a second, then a third time.  Sacrifices to birth Zodiark, their savior.  Sacrifices to staunch the flow of illness across the Star.  To give those who remain some sliver of hope.</p><p>He has quietly carried the burden of his own hurts; such is the duty of one of the Convocation.  Forced to steel himself behind the mask of office while his closest friend offered up his life.  Made to hold his tongue while another became Zodiark’s heart.  Unable to cry, rage, or lose himself to grief while the world was upended.  Only one refuge remained to him; his bonded, his wife.  She had vowed to remain at his side from here until eternity, to love and support him through the best and the worst of times.  To be his partner in all things.</p><p>She had walked out, dooming him to suffer alone.</p><p>***</p><p>Persephone is apprehensive as she studies Hades's face, unaware of how deep the wounds run behind those tired eyes.  Another man might have loathed her, hated her for leaving.  Cast her out to wither away in this harsh clime, drawing satisfaction from the turn of events; the high and mighty Asterith of the Convocation, now hiding in the woodlands like common prey.</p><p>Hades, however, is not ‘some other man’.  Despite her faults she remains his sweet, gentle wife.  His most precious soul.  He cannot bring himself to blame her for running away, not when such a burden was laid at her feet.  She holds too much love for others in her heart; a trait that has endeared her to many.  Playing the role of executioner to their fellow man would have broken her irreparably.  He would never forgive himself if that came to pass.</p><p>"Talk to me," she pleads, her voice cutting through the quiet.  "Your silence frightens me.  What’s on your mind?"</p><p>Her breath catches when he takes her by the arms and pulls her close, folding her into a tight embrace.  If only things were different; he would set her free, send her into hiding where Zodiark might never find her.</p><p>It’s no longer his choice.  Zodiark wants, and Zodiark takes.  But his Lord is merciful; He has promised Hades this.  Persephone’s transgressions are great, and Hades has prayed with his heart and soul that she might be spared.  After all of his anguish and tears unspilled, he has only one selfish wish; to have his wife returned to his side.  He has prayed, and Zodiark has listened.  Zodiark has <em>promised</em>.</p><p>“What happens now?” he repeats.  He leans back to watch her.  Her eyes swim with emotion, and her heart pounds in her chest.  She’s tired, filthy, and wary, but most of all she is afraid.  His own wife fears him. </p><p>"You’ve no need for alarm," he promises in a tone intended to be soft and assuring.  She doesn’t buy it; not when his eyes hold such darkness.  The man before her looks and sounds and smells like her husband, but something has <em>changed</em>.  Something fundamental, something unseen, and not for the first time she wishes to have his gift of <em>sight</em>, that she might <em>see</em> what hides within.  </p><p>With no other option she <em>feels</em> for him, extends out her soul to brush against his own; he brushes back.  A gentle caress, a whisper across her skin.  She cannot sense the thing that lurks deeper down, but she knows that something is amiss.</p><p>Hades takes advantage of her distraction, and presses his lips to her forehead with so much tenderness.  It is a gesture intended to calm and reassure, to promise protection.  The words he speaks next, however, leave no room for illusion.</p><p>"Now, Persephone, I take you home."</p><p>Her response is instant; she tenses and twists, writhes in his grip.  A feeble attempt; weeks of malnourishment and poor sleep have taken their toll on her body.  Her breath comes heavy but she stills her struggling.</p><p>"I--I can't go back," she whispers.  He casually notes that the desperation of her heat has passed for the moment.  She might have been more cooperative if he’d waited to take her, but what’s done is done, and he has no regrets.  Simply put, he had missed her comfort terribly.  Ultimately, it makes no difference.</p><p>“I won’t go,” she states resolutely.  “I have to… I’m going to…”</p><p>“It isn’t a choice.”  She grows still at the coolness in his tone.  </p><p>“No.  I’m not going to--”  She fails to swallow the lump in her throat.  “I won’t--”</p><p>“You will,” he grumbles.  “Have you forgotten your vows to me when we bonded?”</p><p>"Of course not."  Her voice is strained.  "But something has <em>happened</em> to you--to <em>all</em> of you!"</p><p>"Worry not about that, my love.  I am hale and whole as you can see.  It is <em>your</em> health that we must concern ourselves with,” he says.  “When is the last time you've eaten properly, or had a sound night's sleep?  You need rest, especially now that--"  His hand strokes over the flat of her stomach.</p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>, Hades.  I'm not made of glass.  And…"  She shifts uncomfortably.  "You don't know.  It might not have taken."</p><p>He parts his lips to speak, but the words die in his throat.  Instead, he pulls her close once more, tucks her head beneath his chin as he combs his fingers through her hair.  Normally the gesture would be soothing, but she isn’t fooled; she may not <em>see</em> the distortion of his soul, but she knows it’s there.</p><p>"What has Zodiark done to you?" she asks quietly.  He blinks.  It's the right question.  She deserves an honest answer. </p><p>"I've been tempered,” he admits indifferently.  </p><p>"Tempered…  Wh--what does that mean?"  She’s unable to hide the tremble in her voice and body. </p><p>"Shh, 'tis nothing to fret over," he coaxes, petting her dirty hair.  "I am bound in service to our God.  It is the price I've paid for the salvation of this Star, and to keep you safe."</p><p>She doesn't understand.  Doesn't comprehend.  And ignorance, as he knows, breeds fear.  She hiccups, and when he draws back to look he finds heavy tears spilling down her cheeks.  She’s babbling some half coherent apology to him.  For not being there, for what's been done to him, and for not knowing how to fix things.</p><p>"Come now darling, none of that," he murmurs, kissing her tears as they fall.  "There were hard choices to make, and you did what you thought was right.  The danger has passed, and we are reunited.  That's all that matters."</p><p>"No!" she cries, gripping the front of his shirt.  "It's n--not enough!  I sh--shouldn't have left.  I shouldn't have left you alone!"</p><p>"It's alright, Seph," he assures her, cradling her head against him.  "You won't leave me again, will you?"  </p><p>She grows quiet.  Her breathing is labored and she digs her fingers into his shoulders, hard enough to bruise.  It might be nervousness, or fear, but he knows when she’s scheming.  If she thinks to continue this farce to <em>save </em>the Convocation, well...</p><p>"You'll run yourself to exhaustion like this," he sighs.  "I'll not have you wear yourself down.  It's time that we take our leave."</p><p>He stands, pulling her up with him.  She stumbles and he assumes that fatigue has at last caught up to her, given their spirited chase through the woods and <em>subsequent activities</em>.  He’s half lost in his thoughts when she makes a sound.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispers, and shoves him back.  Thick roots burst forth, fissuring the ground below them.  They tangle upwards to snare his body, tighten around his neck and torso.  He’s forced to his knees.</p><p>“Not even a scratch?”  He scoffs, gripping at the vine around his throat.  Only taut enough to restrict his movements, not his breath.  “If <em>this</em> is how you’ve dealt with threats these past weeks, I’ve had adequate cause to worry.”</p><p>A <em>snap</em>, and his restraints dry out and shatter in an instant.  “It’s not in your heart to harm me, Persephone, no more than I would you.  Now, <em><strong>come</strong></em>.”  He extends his hand, and levin cracks behind her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>COME, BLESSED CHILD.  SUBMIT THYSELF.  OBEY.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She stumbles, blinded.  <em>What was that?</em>  </p><p>“You’re not well,” Hades worries.  She hears his footsteps, advancing.  She opens her eyes and her vision tilts.</p><p>“You need rest.  Let me take care of you.  <em><strong>Listen, and obey me</strong></em>.”</p><p>There’s a pain in her head, radiating from the center of her brain.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>LISTEN, AND OBEY.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>OBEY.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She clutches her head.  Darkness consumes all.</p><p>***</p><p>Persephone stirs, briefly.  Her eyes won’t open, and her head throbs with a dull, persistent ache.  Sleep refuses to release its hold, but she senses that her surroundings are warm and comfortable.  The scent of amber lays upon her like a security blanket.  Hades is here.  She’s dimly aware of his aether cradling her, soothing her.</p><p><em>Rest</em>, it bids.  <em>Sleep.</em></p><p>It smooths across her skin like silk, draining her thoughts away.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sleep.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She sinks once more beneath the waves of oblivion, into a dreamless rest.</p><p>***</p><p>She awakens sometime later among a pile of thick blankets, feeling more safe and secure than she has in nearly a month.  She tilts her head and finds Hades curled up beside her.  Their fingers are twined together.</p><p>She forgets to breathe as a chill washes over her.  He’s done it.  He’s brought her home, returned her to Amaurot.</p><p>How long has she been asleep?  Have the Convocation been informed?  Does Zodiark know?  Her head aches...</p><p>She wills her nerves to steady before her racing thoughts unwind further.  Carefully peeling the blankets back, she finds that she has been bathed, and redressed in soft linens.  Her poor hair, once tangled and filthy, falls around her clean, and carefully brushed.  She feels more alive than she has in weeks.</p><p>Hades, on the other hand, looks terribly exhausted.  In sleep, the dark circles below his eyes seem more pronounced, and his snowy tresses are disheveled.  His handsome face is marred with scratches from the forest’s prickly embrace.  Such small injuries should have been a triviality to heal.  She questions how much time has passed since their return.  Her husband <em>would</em> see to her well-being with little regard for his own.  Her heart softens and swells, and a heat stirs between her legs.  </p><p>She bites back a gasp.  <em>Desire</em> courses through her veins.  <em>Already with this.</em>  </p><p>She looks around, absorbs more of her surroundings.  The bedding is considerably more plush than she remembers, and the pillows have multiplied in number.  Warmth creeps from her neck to her cheeks.  She knows what this is.  Hades has prepared a <em>nest</em> for her.  </p><p><em>Cocksure man</em>, she thinks, yet her body burns for him.  If she stays, it won’t be long before she doesn’t <em>want</em> to leave.  What are her chances of slipping away without rousing her husband beside her?  She considers this, but already she’s leaning into his space to breathe deeper of his scent.  His shirt is opened just enough to peek at his collarbone, and his lips, slightly chapped, are pursed in a way that makes her tremble.  </p><p>She could steal one kiss while he sleeps.  What would be the harm? </p><p>She’s unaware that Hades has long been awake, nor that she’s playing right into his hands.  He’s quiet, yet his aether surrounds her still.  He’s been monitoring her, far too carefully, for the slightest shift in consciousness since bringing her home.  There’s no chance that he’ll let her slip away again.</p><p>She presses her lips to his, feather light and sweet.  Not enough to sate her needs.  Love and lust blur rationality, and she’s soon seeking more.  Surely she won’t wake him?  And Hades plays along, merely pretends at waking with a soft sigh, a subtle fluttering of his lashes.  The tip of her tongue coaxes his lips to part, and he feels the wet slide of her mouth over his as she’s lured in deeper, intoxicated by his scent and the testosterone in his saliva.  </p><p>She becomes so wrapped up in kissing him that she barely notices when he locks their fingers together, or winds an arm around her waist to pull her flush against him.</p><p>She’s too far gone to protest; already she’s grinding her damp sex against his thigh, and clawing at the buttons of his shirt.  Ever one to return the favor, he thrusts his clothed arousal against her hip and muffles her wanton moaning with his tongue.  Without last night’s adrenaline high she’s sweet and submissive, letting him roll her onto her back without a fuss.</p><p>“I knew you would return to me,” he murmurs.  Even dimmed by Zodiark’s influence, his aurum eyes sparkle with such devotion.  He takes her hand in his, and threads his fingers into her hair with the other.  He smiles, and her eyes water.  “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“I left you,” she whimpers, reaching up to cradle his face.  He closes his eyes and presses into the warmth of her palm.  “I’ve hurt you terribly.”</p><p>“That’s behind us,” he reassures her, bending down to rest his forehead against hers.  “Things will be alright.  You believe me, don’t you?”</p><p>“I--”  She hesitates, and he presses their lips together.  </p><p>“No worries now, love.  We’ll speak later.  We have time.”  He lifts up enough to watch her, gaze longingly into those blue eyes that shine with such life, love, and warmth.  “But your heat is yet upon you, and I know how you suffer.  Will you let me…”</p><p>She laughs a little at that.  What else is she to do?</p><p>“I… yes, I need you,” she admits.  “And it’s…  It’s OK.”</p><p>“What’s OK?” he asks, confused, until she pulls him down to whisper into his ear.  The expression on his face shifts from concern, to bewilderment, to unbridled joy.  He’s shaking, she notes, at a loss for words.  So he kisses her.  He kisses her breathless, and even then he isn’t sure what to do with himself.  </p><p>“We’ll be happy,” she sighs, pulling at his clothes.  “Somehow.”</p><p>“We will be,” he agrees, tugging her nightgown over her head.  “I’ll make you happy, I promise.”</p><p>They undress one another in the dim light, whispering devotions, and promises for the future.  They fall as one amongst the sea of blankets, twined together and drowning in one another’s aether.  She holds him close and whispers--</p><p>“I love you, Hades.”</p><p>And he begs her, “don’t leave me.  Please, don’t ever leave me.  Promise you’ll always be mine.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BE MINE.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She thinks to speak out, but the words won’t come.  Amidst the growing fog in her mind it’s as though she’s forgotten how to talk.  It doesn’t feel right.  Whatever <em>this</em> <em>thing</em> in her mind is, it doesn’t belong.  It doesn’t belong and she wants to speak up, she wants to tell Hades but he’s moving above her, she still moves with him and it’s <em>wonderful</em>, <em>he</em> feels wonderful.  </p><p>“My Persephone,” he whispers.  “<em><strong>Mine.</strong></em>”</p><p>She recognizes the distortion now for what it is; Zodiark.  He’s leeched his way into her husband’s soul.  It’s no wonder she couldn’t see it before, not when the will of the Star itself has poisoned him.  She should push him away, and yet she pulls him closer.  Her Hades, her husband.  Perhaps if she’d never left his side she could have prevented this.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SUBMIT.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>How foolish she’s been.  How could she have hoped to stand against such power?  How was she to save anyone?  Zodiark is the Star itself, and she is merely one soul.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>OBEY.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hades--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>OBEY.  OBEY, OR PERISH!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She feels Zodiark winding deeper into her mind.  Further down into her soul.  Her brain is hazy; it’s hard to think.  Maybe it’s not so bad.  She’ll be with the others.  She’ll be with Hades, and together they’ll--</p><p>
  <em>No!  This isn’t right!  This isn’t--</em>
</p><p>They’ll bring everyone back.  Hythlodaeus will come back.  And Hades… they’ll be a family.  A family, as she always dreamed of.  Zodiark has promised.  Zodiark--</p><p>
  <em>Lies!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>OBEY!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em></em>
  </strong>
  <em>It’s all lies!  Zodiark will take and take and--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>OBEY!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hades…” she cries weakly.  Her choice is made, as if she had one in the first place.</p><p>With the last of herself she promises everything to him.  If she loses herself, at least she can live for his sake.  Let this be her atonement for leaving him in his greatest hour of need.</p><p>Persephone surrenders herself to His will, embracing all that He is; so does she become the bride of death. </p><p>***</p><p>“Emet-Selch,” she calls through a smile.  He snaps from his daze and tilts his head toward his wife, a tiny, fussing bundle cradled in her arms.  Igeyorhm is beside her, bouncing the second one around and cooing, while Lahabrea holds his tongue.</p><p>“Here.  He wants his daddy,” she laughs, and places the crying babe into his arms.  Certainly enough, the child senses his father’s aether and soon calms, lulled into contented babbling as he’s rocked to sleep.</p><p>“You’re so good at this,” Persephone -- <em>Asterith</em> -- coos.  She sits beside her husband and leans her head on his shoulder, while brushing her son’s hair affectionately.  “He looks more like you with each day that passes,” she sighs.</p><p>“I suppose,” Hades agrees.  His daughter is laughing in Igeyorhm’s hold.  Lahabrea is, unsuccessfully, attempting to coax her into one of their own.</p><p>“Is something the matter?” she asks.  He only shakes his head.  “Well, I should return to my office.  And you’re meeting with Elidibus soon.  Don’t keep him waiting, OK?”</p><p>She steals back the sleeping infant with the utmost caution, and leans in to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth.  Before she leaves she pauses and peers deep, deep into his eyes.  She’s watching him and smiling as brightly as ever, but it doesn’t reach her eyes.  Not since the tempering.</p><p>“I’m off, then.  See you later.”</p><p>He hears Igeyorhm make a retching sound in mockery of the display she’s witnessed.  The pair of women shuffle out of the room in short order, with the Speaker in tow.  Hades retreats to his private office as quickly as he can.</p><p>No sooner does the door shut behind him then he falls to his knees, his stomach roiling.  It wasn’t supposed to be like this.  Not <em>this</em>.</p><p>Zodiark had lied.  Zodiark had promised to return Persephone, to return his wife.  The woman who lives in his apartments, who sleeps in his bed -- she’s not Persephone.  Not anymore.</p><p>He had promised to make her happy.  He’d promised to protect her, to treasure her…  </p><p>Emet-Selch had promised to do everything in his power to save the Star.  He’d done it.  He’d done it, and it only cost him <em>everything</em> in return.</p><p>He pulls his mask of office from his face, lets it clatter to the floor.  In the silence of his office he weeps.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[BAD END.  Try again?]</p><p>Are you a reader or writer who enjoys FFXIV fics?  Want to offer me a little comfort (or a bap on the noggin) after writing such a downer ending?  Consider joining a friendly and enabling group at the Emet-Selch discord!  https://discord.gg/ftFnYbe</p><p>Find me on Twitter: @AzureSummoner</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are a writer and/or enjoy FFXIV fics, come join a very friendly and enabling group: https://discord.gg/ftFnYbe</p><p>Find me on Twitter: @AzureSummoner</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>